Words traveler in How the hell did I here
by Worlds traveler
Summary: that is a troll how did a troll get here unless I am in skyrim.A 14 year old boy get into skyrim and must juggle between life skyrim or earth.endless homework and endless people to kill
1. Is that a troll

(A\N THIS MY FIRST FANFIC SO PLAY NICE AND THE ELDER SCROLL DOES NOT BELONG TO ME)

I was taking a morning walk because of too much homework other school related problem. I was so broad I needed so thing to keep my mind of school kind of adventure like in dragon age,elder scroll and other stuff.

I was walking near the wood and something hit me.I guess my wish was grated cause next thing I know I woke up an hour later with the back of my head paining and I was in the different forest and it was kinder cold

"ow that hurt."I said to myself

A WTF moment

"where the hell am I."again I said to myself

I did not panic cause I seen to many movies and television show where somebody panic and dies and I did not want to die but instead I look around and the sun had went up a bit.I took a moment to make sure I fine and look around an saw a big dead Troll on the ground(did mot known it the time).A WTF moment but this I did panic and took cover behind a big rock

"what the hell was that."I said

"where the hell am I."I said in panic

"what the hell was that."

Then I realise that is a troll a troll from the elder a few minutes of prayer and hiding like a little girl I went out of cover and poke the troll with a a few more minutes I was sure it was troll from skyrim and then I ask myself a the big question why is a troll from skyrim be here unless

"I in THE ELDER SCROLL." yelling at myself

(A\N THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER)


	2. Cool new stuff

(A\N HERE CHAPTER 2 AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW)

"I in THE ELDER SCROLL." Starting to panic

"I in the elder scroll, I in the elder scroll, I in the elder scroll." Panicking and then took a second to calm down.

"Is this a dream or something like the matrix, am I dead, will I stop asking myself these question." (Never saw the movie)Everything feels normal and seems normal maybe not the dead troll.

"What kind of mysteries forces hopefully the force and drag me here."

"Ah humour guess I feeling better."

Then I realise it smiling to myself and said "I in the elder scroll."

A world fills with Monsters, Magic and Dragons .What can a nerd ask for that is better than this. I am going to enjoy every second of it dream or not.

"I in skyrim right, can I use magic."

I focus what I think is my magickic to my hands after a few seconds I only end up looking like I constipated .After a few try . I did it again but this time differently and migickic flow to my hand .I look at my hand it was bigger than before. Another WTF moment .My focus was gone and the magickic disappeared. I than look at my reflection at the nearby pond, I than look at my body, I was no longer a wimpy 14 year old but a 6 foot 3,ruggishly handsome man.

A WTF moment .(I been having a lot of those lately)

"What the hell are all my dreams coming true."

On the left side of the pond ,a pouch was there ,I pick it up and open it , An assassin creed amour, The azincourt , two light sabre sword, 100 gold coins and a note.

The note read

_I know you are David, don't worry, _

_These are gifts for you. _

_These Use these what you call mods, you can put in the pouch the whole of the nirn in it and will not lose it original _

_Size or weight _

_From a friend_

No WTF moment this time, I look more closely at item ,the sabre light swords are actually cool, the assassin creed amour look like the amour Ezio were in Revelation but it was full white and has two hidden blades, The azincourt was cool and shiny, I thanked in my mind whoever made this mode.

While putting the amour on I wonder who is this FRIEND and why did he give things and how did he know my name

I wanted to test my magic and focus my magic to a fireball. I look at my hands it was like I was holding fire but my hands was not burning .While maniacally laughing I destroy the rock and burn the troll to char. I heard a sword unshed and turn back, a very bandit (I knew that from his fur amour) that has been watching me destroy the rock had unshed his sword

"Give me.. all ..your ..money ."The bandit said and he was scared and stuttering

"boo."I said

The bandit ran scared shitless .I teleport in front of him and in an awesome move I use the azincourt to cut his head .

"Cool I can teleport." I said than I look at the bandit his head was 3 feet away from the body .I killed him he was tried to run away and I kill him .Not that I was sorry for killing him he probably kill me without a second thought .I probably did this world a favour but I killed somebody.

I stood there for few minutes deep in though .I though how I killed somebody but quickly cheer up when I remember I was in tamriel than I thought about home that made me feel sad and than I thought about how I could use magic to teleport myself and maybe using magic to make a portal home after I done with adventure or need a place to sleep that cheer me up

I pick up the iron sword for selling and did an inventory check

Ezio amour with two hidden blades.

The azincourt.

Iron sword.

Two sabre light sword.

100 gold coins.

Endless pouch (note that the pouch will always be with me whether I mention it on the future inventory check or not)

And when out to seek my adventure

_thanks alex for the great review it boost my ego and keep reading_

_Dragonsdeadanddancing I also thank of the review_


	3. She took my stuff

And went to seek my adventure.

Then I remember I needed to be home by 6, I look at the sun and muttered to myself

"Adventure on a curfew, nice."

Fifteen minutes of walk north (at least I think it was north) I went out of the forest and saw a huge mountain.

"The throat of the world, home and of the greybeards and a dragon."

So I ask myself another big question.

"Am I the dragonborn, should I be in Helgen getting my ass burn by Alduin."

"Na, I should be heading north till I reach a town or something."

Another five minutes of walking, till a noise of battle was ahead, unsheathing azincorth I charge ahead. I saw the stormcloak surrendering and a sword hilt knocking me unconscious.

Then I tiredly open my eyes and realise with a headache where I was in. The scene I watch about 100 times on my computer screen, I was in a carriage with Ulfic stormcloak, Ralof, a horse thief and another nord heading to the headmen block. The nord is probably the dragonborn.

"Hey, you finally awake." Ralof said to the nord

Not noticing that I was awake.

"You were trying to cross the border right, fell into the imperial ambush, same as us and that horse thief over there."

"Damm you stormcloak, Skyrim was fine until you came alone, empire was nice and lazy ." The horse thief said

"If they weren't look you ,I could have stolen the horse and be halfway to hammerfell by now."

"Hey we three shouldn't be here, it the stormcloak the empire want."

"We all brother and sister in binds now, thief. "Said Rolaf

"Shut up back there. "Said the Imperial soldier

"What wrong with him." Said the thief

"Watch your tongue .Your speaking to Ulfic stormcloak, the true high king of Skyrim." Said Rolaf

"Ulfic? The jarl of Windhlem. You're the leader of the rebellion." Said the thief

"If they capture you ... Oh gods where are they us." Said the thief

"I don't know where we going but sovnguard await." Said Rolaf

"Oh no, this can't be happening. This is not happening." Said the thief

After that I stop listening and did an inventory check

_**My pouch was gone**_

_**So is the azincourt.**_

_**Ezio amour (still wearing)**_

_**Still have the hidden blades (they called hidden blades for a reason) **_

_**Most of my stuff is probably still in the pouch**_.

I cannot let the light sabre swords fall in their hands or anyone hands. If you're wondering why I haven't teleport out of here is my stuff is missing and I always wanted to meet the dragonborn plus I wanted to kill the guy who gave this headache.

The carriage went into a medieval village.

"This is Helgen, guess I am getting my ass burn by Alduin." I whispered.

Rolaf was speaking about HeIgen and I was not listening to anyone right now, I was too afraid of Alduin burning my ass.

The carriage stop in and Rolaf said

"Let's go shouldn't keep the God's waiting for us." And then I started to listen again and apparently Rolaf and the thief were the only one's talking

"Wait no, we are not rebels." Said the thief

"Face your death with some courage,thief." Said Rolaf

"Wait, you got to tell them, we were not with you". Said the thief

"Step towards the block when we call your name, one at a time." Said the imperial captain

I stop listening again when I notice the captain had the pouch and the Azincourt. I was going to burn her when the thief started to run and got a arrows in his back.

"Dumbass." I said

After thinking for a few second I decided to kill her in the keep. The nord went in front of the captain and the other guy said

"Who are you. "

_(A\N I think this is a good stopping point Until next time and review)_


	4. in the keep

"Who are you?"

"I name is Dywen."Dywen said

Other guy than said

"Bad time to come home kinsmen."

"You in the white robe your next." The captain said

Dywen went with Rolaf near the Headmen's block and I went in front of the captain and on que the other guy said

"Who are you suppose to be."

"I name is Bane." (I was not going to tell them what my real name was and I Think Bane cool nickname)

The other guy wrote that down and captain pushes me toward the headsmen's block where the stormcloak guy head was in a box and then she said

"Next prisoner."

And on que a loud roar could be heard.

Some guy said

"What was that?"

The captain Yelled

"Next prisoner."

Dywen went to the block and keel down and put is head there.

The headsmen's pull is giant ass axe up and on que a giant black scarily dragon landed on the wall use the meteor shout , that made the headsmen's fall down face first, it would have been funny if there wasn't the world eater trying to kill us .

I instantly went up to Dywen and said

"Come on, the gods has given us a second chance."

I pull him up and follow the Rolof to the tower.

Rolof and Ulfic said their dialogue, I went up to the top of the tower to warn the guys up there and Dywen follow me, but I was too late when we got there Alduin was Fire breath it .

I told Dywen "We need to jump."

I went first landed on my feet follow by Dywen who also landed on his feet on what I think was left of a ran and jump off the burning inn and we found Helgen heavily damage,building was either destroy or ran into the street until we were in the place where Hadvar was ,he was telling the guard to take the town men's to safety. Then he us and said

"Follow me to safety."

We follow him to the keep with some close call with the World and Rodaf said what their suppose to say, I didn't wait for anybody I ran into the keep where a stormcloak soldier dead body was (I forgot his name). I use magic to burn through my binding. The door open and Rolaf and Dywen came in.

"That Gunjar (sigh), He was a good." Rolaf said

"Put on that amour on ,give that axe a few swings."

Dywen put on the stormcloak amour and was swinging the axe.

"I going to see,if I can find a way out of here."Rolaf said

He went up to the door and after examining it he said

"This one lock, Let's see about that gate."

I could have melted both the gate but I wanted to take my stuff off the captain dead body .Rolaf went up to the gate and said

"Damn, there no way to open it from our side."

After a few second shout could be heard from behind the gate.

"Imperials take cover." Said Rolaf

We all unsheathe our weapons. Mine was the hidden blades. We all stood with our back on the wall waiting for a battle.

A women voice said

"Let's get this gate open."

The gate open I teleport behind them and stab in an assassin creed move the two imperials behind the captain and then went up to captain and as she turn back I stab her neck and watch her fall down. It was over in five second .I took my pouch and the Azincourt and not mention the key .Dywen with a surprise look at his face said.

"How did you do that?"

"Magic." I said

"Nice sword." Rolaf said

"I got it from a friend."

"I got the key let's get out here before we become char."

We went to the gate ,open the gate and go down the stairs through the door way where the roof collapse almost on us."

"Damn, that dragon does not give up easy." Rolaf said

We went through the doorway on the left where two imperials unsheathe their sword and attack us, or least tried to they charge at us, I use two greater Fireball and it them in their faces, their dead bodies get push back by the force of the fireballs.

"Remind me, not to mess with you." Dywen said this after seeing what happen to the bodies

"This is a storeroom check this place for food and potion." Said Rolaf

I fill my pouch with the food and potion I could find. We went through the doorway. We could hear sound of a battle and went towards it.

"Troll blood, this is a torture room." Said Rolaf

There were two stormcloak and two Imperials fighting .Rolaf and Dywen took care of the first guy and I shoot a dual cast GREATER FIREBALL at the second second guy was char. These guys were torturer they deserve ever bit of that.

"Was Jarl Ulifc with you?" Rolaf said

"No, haven't seen him since the Dragon attack." Said Stormcloak 1

"Damn." Rolaf said then his shifted to a cage.

"Hey, there something in the cage."

He give me 6 lockpick and said

"We may need the gold, afterwards."

After two tries I open the lock and took the gold,the mage robes and the spell tome sparks, not that I needed it ,I only need to know the name of the spell and use magic to use it.

Than four of us went down and down through what look like a prison, I feed disgusts at this but I suck it up and went through the a big hole in the wall.

_(A\NI think this is a good stopping point and I am reading the song of frost and fire 1)_


	5. out of the keep

We went into the hole in the wall and we could hear voices up ahead

"Imperials up ahead the archers will kill before we get close."Said Dywen

"Leave them to me." I said while casting invisibility spell.

I went to behind the archers and use my hidden blades to stab their necks and yelled

"Now." They charge in and I shot a fireball to the one that got close. They kill the rest of the Imperials and the battle was over. I like finishing my target with my hidden blades or the fireball spell.

"We will stay here in case Jarl Ulific comes this way." Said stormcloak 2

"Okay then." Rolaf said

We went to the small bridge and went we cross it and on que (I using that word a lot lately) a big rock fell from the roof and destroy it.

"We not are going back that way." Said Rolaf

"No kidding." I said

We went into the cave, it was dark and wet and cold and there is stream that went through the cave. We were walk until we got the spiders nest. There were about five frostbite spiders.

"I hate frostbite spiders." I yelled while I shot one with a fireball

The best part in being in skyrim and not playing it is that I can say whatever I want .I dodge a projectile or whatever they shot and stab one with azincourt. Dywen who was holding a two handed axe cut a small frost bite spider into half. Rolaf use a wooden bow to kill the other two frostbite spider.

I look around their were eggsacks all around and dead people, goat and other animals cover in web. I was disgusted by this.

"Damn, hate these things to many eyes you know." Rolaf said

"Tell me about it." I said."

We went down through the webbed, you could see the light we getting close to the exit.

"Hold, bear up ahead, I rather tangle with a bear right now, we should either sneak through or attack it."

He gave me a wooden bow and some quiver full of arrows a said

"If you want to shot it,maybe we will get lucky, if not I follow your lead"

I don't want to kill a bear right now and I think I should test my sneak skill so I took the bow and arrow and said

"We sneak through."

They both nodded, Rolaf and I was doing fine sneaking the problem was Dywen, He slip and fell on face and made a noise that woke the bear up. I was laughing and could not cast the fireball spell. The bear charge at us, Dywen got angry because of me laughing, he charge at bear and using his two handed axe he hit the bear skull killing it instantly. I stop laughing and said

"Come on, we almost at the exit."

We went outside the sunlight blinded me for few second and Rolaf suddenly said

"Take cover."

We took cover behind a big rock we could hear a dragon roaring and I looked up and saw the world eater heading towards the mountain

"There he goes, look like he gone for good." Said Rolaf

"There no way to know if anyone else made out alive. This place with be swarming with imperials soon enough. We better clear out of here. "

"My sister gerdur runs the mill in Riverwood. I sure she will help us out."

"You know you two should join the stormcloaks. You seen the true face of the empire today."

"If any knows about the coming of the dragons it Ulfic."

"I think about it." I relied

"How should I join the stormcloak." Dywen said to Rolaf

"Ulfic capital is Windhlem, northeast of here you should talk to Galmar stone-fist, Ulfic right hand man .He handles the new recruits." Said Rolaf

"I we sure to put in a good word if I get to Windhlem ahead of you."

"We better get going, I don't want to run into an imperial who knows what happen at Helgen."

While we walking I did an inventory check

The azincourt

Two hidden blades

Two light sabre sword

Iron sword

Spell tome sparks

Mage's robes

7 minor healing potion

4 minor magicka

1 minor stamina potion

Ezio amour

Wooden bow with quiver full of arrows

100 gold coins

After a few minutes of following the path Rolaf stop and said

"You see that ruin there, Bleak fall borrow I don't understand how my sister could stand living in the shadow of that place."

"I guess you get used to it."

A few more minutes of walking we got close to the guardian stones.

"These are the guardian stone, three of the thirteen ancient stones that dot skyrim landscape."

The stones were very detail, one had the picture of a thief, another had the picture of warrior and the last one had the picture of a wizard. I went for the thief stone when I touch it glow blue and shot a blue light to the sky while Dywen went for the warrior stone and touch it glow blue and shot a blue light to the sky.

Rolaf look at me said

"Thief eh, it not late to take change of your own fate, you know."

After that we follow the path to Riverwood running into a few wolfs on the way. The wolves were easily killed by fireballs. Itwas getting dark went we got close to Riverwood and Rolaf said

"Remember this is not Stormcloak territorial, if we are ahead of the news we should be fine as long as we don't do any think stupid."

"If we run into imperial, let me do the talking, all right."

We both nodded went inside the Village. Riverwood is a bigger than the game. The place had medieval all over it.

(A\N I chose the stormcloak side because the Imperials tried to kill me.)


	6. Riverwood(I running out of cool names

We went to the lumber mill and Rolaf yelled

"Gerdur."

"Brother, mara mercy, it good to see you." Said Gerdur

"Is it safe for you here, I heard that Ulfic got capture."

" Gerdur, I fine at least I am now." Said Rolaf

"Are you hurt? What happen?" said Gerdur

"Who are these you, your comrade?

"Not yet, but friends, I own them my life, in fact." Said Rolaf

"Name is Dywen." Said Dywen

"Call me Bane." I said

"Is there somewhere we can talk, there is no telling when the news from helgen reaches the imperials."

"You are right, follow me." Said Gerdur

"Hod, come here a minute, I need your help with something."

I just stood there, I did not want to disturb this moment.

"What is it, Sven drunk on the job again?" said Hod

"Just come here Hod." Said Gerdur

"Rolaf is that you, I be right down." Said Hod

We all follow Gerdur near the big tree. When a 10 year old boy came with a dog and said without pause.

"Uncle Rolaf is that you, Can I see your axe, how many imperial have your kill, have you really met Ulfic stormcloak."

"Hush Frodaru , this no time for your games." Said Gerdur in a voice my mother uses if she want me to leave the room.

"Watch the south road, come find us if any imperial come through."

"Aww mama, I want to stay and talk to uncle Rolaf." Said Frodaru

"Look at you, almost a grown man, won't be long before you will join the fight yourself." Said Rolaf

"That right, don't worry I won't let any solider sneak up on me." Frodaru said running away.

"Gerdur, Rolaf you two look done in." Said Hod

"I can't remember the last time I sleep." Said Rolaf

"We got ambush two days ago."

"Like they knew where we will be, the elves probably got a hand in this."

"We stop in Helgen this morning, I thought it was over, they were lining us up for the headsmen's block and ready to start chopping."

"But then out of nowhere a dragon attacked."

"Do you mean a real live dragon?" Said Gerdur

"I hardly belief that myself and I was there." Said Gerdur

"As strange as it sound, we be dead if not for the dragon, we escape in confusion." Said Rolaf

"Riverwood is defenceless against a dragon, someone need to ask the Jarl to send guards." Said Gerdur

"We will do it, after a good night sleep." Said Dywen

"I need to go somewhere, I will meet you here in the morning." I said leaving.

I went into the middle of a forest and look around I was sure I was alone, magic flow to my hands I open a portal to earth and went through it. I was back in my whippy 14 old year body, I have a bit magic enough for a portal to skyrim and two fireball, I went home, get yelled by my mother for coming home so late, did my homework, went to sleep thank God and the divines that I have a holiday tomorrow. (I skip the rest of the boring stuff) I went to the forest and open a portal back to skyrim. I was in my world traveller body and wonder can I go to other worlds like dragon age world, a song of frost and fire world, I would want to meet the hero of Ferelden and Jon I

Do cheats code work here and what will happen if I tell someone here about Bethesda but for now I need to go Whiterun and maybe go to the collage of Winterhold or join the thief guild or the darkbrotherhood. I don't want to sell my soul to become a nightingale or want 1000 year old dead body speaking to me and I do not want to be a werewolf anytime soon so first thing first Riverwood  
(A\N sorry of the long wait it is a combination of exam and Gorge R.R. Martin being a great author)


End file.
